Nothing Left To Say
by sharp13
Summary: It's summer! A beautiful day. Narumi goes on a walk outside of Gakuen Alice and sees a girl with brown hair wrapped in white clothing, stained with dry blood. Shocked, he carries her to the school not knowing she has a powerful alice.
1. Chapter 1

Mikan's Prov

I don't know who I'm talking to right now. For I am currently alone. I sat up with the last bit of strength I had and looked around. Even an idiot like me could tell that Gakuen Alice was no regular school. Perhaps a school for rich people, or a school for smart people. Smart or rich, I don't care. The big question is: Could they save me? For I was half dying, lying right infront of the front gate of the rich school. Was I scared? No. I was not afraid to die, for I have no regrets. I was covered in a thin sheet of white clothing, partly red stained from blood. Now, I am scared. Because my vision is slowly fading. Not seeing means darkness. And I am afraid of darkness. I slowly fall back onto the hard floor, fainting. As my eyes are slowly closing, I see a glimpse of a person with gay blond hair and a white shirt. Boy or a girl, I wonder, what gender is my savior? 


	2. Chapter 2

Narumi's Prov

It's finally summer! The time that I don't have to teach. Well, I don't really teach at school days either, but come on, I do some work! I....I....Do the announcements! Yes I do. And for that!....I should get a treat. Yes...A TREAT!!

My Prov! xD

"Narumiiii!!!" the door of Narumi's room was BANG-ed(?) open in a flash as a teacher with black hair and freaky glasses came in. His name was Jin-Jin. "Theres a rumor that someone is going to escape today. Keep watch outside."  
"Whaatt!!" Narumi pouted. "But I was going to treat myself with cake today!!!"  
".....for what?"  
"....for working hard? Oh gosh it sounds stupid when I say it out loud."  
" Just....Go....!"

And with that, Naru-Naru dashed out the room, out the building, into the bus, out of the bus, out of the gate, down on the floor, panting. (Psh. That was nothing, dude. Come to my PE class.) He looked up from his panting position and saw...well...., Mikan, of course. Shocked, very shocked, he picked her up, went to the gate, into the bus, out of the bus, in the building: the hospital, to be exact: where Imai is, to be more exact. Oh....and..yelled....alot....uh....yeah. I'm just going to skip that part.

Skipping in progress.

"So can you heal her?!?"  
"Probably. She'll definately be better by the end of summer break. It looks like someone attepted to kill her." Imai explained, " But... Why do you want to save her anyways? You don't know her. She might not have an alice."  
"Whaaaa....WHAT?!? She was DYING!! Would you just leave her there?!?! You heartless person!" Narumi accused  
"We Imai family are not 'heartless' we just have a cold heart. Often called the Ice King or Queen." (Lol. You know, Hotaru is the Ice Queen?)  
"But...can we check? If she has an Alice. But then again, how...." Narumi started thinking.  
"....Our principal...."  
"Oh yeah. O.o"

Narumi's prov.

Our principal's alice. Knowing.... What alice another person has! Well, he DOES know alot of other things than alices. But that's not exactly his alice. Haha. I knocked a fun tune on the door.  
"You may come in, Narumi Sensei." a deeeeeeeeeeep voice said. That's the principal. A.K.A.: my boss. And he knew it was me! Well, I AM the only one who knocks like that.  
I opened the door, panting. He was behind a kinda see through curtain and was sitting on a chair. I started talking. "Theres a girl....pant....about 11....pant....and I wanna know....pant....if she.....pant....has an alice....pant."  
"..............." he replied. I guess he didn't understand me?  
I caught my breath and started talking normally. "Theres a girl about 11 years old and I found her outside just lying there so I picked her up and sent her to the hospital and she will be okay before school starts so I was wondering if she had an alice or not."  
".........." he replied.  
'Strange..' I thought......so.....I opened his little curtain.  
"GAHH!" was the sound that came out of my mouth when I noticed he wasn't there. "PRINCIPAL!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?"  
I ran out of the room as I desperately tried to find the principal.

My prov.

And he looked EVERYWHERE. Went everywhere. Asked everyone. Well, all the teachers, not really everyone. Poor Narumi. Nobody believed him.  
The last place he checked was the hospital. Mikan's room, to be exact.  
The slamed the door open and yelled: "The principal is missi-. Huh?"  
"She has the nullification alice...I think. Maybe that's why I can feel the alice presence but not know what the alice is." the principal said. He had a nice black suit on with shiny black boots.  
"Wait....Whhhaaaat? How did you...? Oh you....? No.....you....? You were...? Over there...? You...? Answered the door...? And you're....here?"  
"Yea. That was a recording. You're the only one stupid enough to visit me when school is over."

*+*In the Next Chapter*+*

Mikan is HEALED! x3 Yay! Happy day! Her first day of school! And I will describe what she looks like in the next chapter. Ohhh! And her personallity~!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Mikan's Prov

I slowly opened my eyes to an empty room. Doctors room. Ugh. That hospital smell. I don't like it. I ran my fingers across my body. No pain. NO PAIN! Yay! It took a while for my eyes to get adjusted to the light. How long as I asleep? I looked out the hospital window. It was probably about 3 A.M. I slowly sat up. I was wearing all white. It smelled bad, too. I dragged my feet across the cold floor. No shoes around. Huh. I slowly pushed open the door. Nobody in the halls.

I froze as I felt an unfamiliar presence. It was from the room next to mine. I carefully looked through the window to see a boy, about my age, on the bed. He had black hair. I used my S.E.C. alice to see who he was. Natsume Hyuuga. Male. November 27. Sagittarius. Age: 11. Height: 140 cm. Weight: ....GOSH I don't need to know that! Relation to me: Going to be friend to best friend to BOY FRIEND TO HUSBAND!? .....O.o I should make my self forget that. And make a note to self: Do not see relation to me on Hyuuga's profile. It WILL make your life boring.

I raised my hand up and an orange glow apeared on it. I erased my memory of the last 15 seconds.

* * *

Huh? Wait...O.o What was I thinking about again? Oh yeah! The kid. Natsume Hyuuga. Male. November 27. Sagittarius. Age: 11. Height: 140 cm. Weight: ...Screw that! His relation to me...Huh? I blocked it...O.o Do not see relation to me on Hyuuga's profile. It WILL make your life boring. Ohhh. I see. Something that will ruin the ending. x3

That's right. If I knew everything, used my alice to know everything, it will make my life boring. If I knew everything, then things wouldn't be the same. There would be no surprises. No fun at all, huh? But...Then again...not using my alice is what got me into this mess...

Then, the door opened because I put too much pressure on it. I fell on the floor. I think that made Natsume wake up...

"WHo's there?" A cold voice questioned.

WHoa. It sounds like he's been living in hell for a while.

Suddenly Natsume jumped up trying to strangle me. I didn't try to dodge. He grabbed my hair and started to question me.

"Answer my questions and you won't get burned. WHo are you? Why are you here?"

"Sup! I'm Mikan. Who're you?..... Where am I?" I said as I got up. I dusted my gross white clothes. Still smells bad.

Wait...Did he say that he was going to burn me? What's up with that? There's no lighter. No matches. No candle. Could it be....that he has an Alice?

* * *

Natusme's Prov

I can't believe this chick is still calm after I tackled her. And what's with that stupid smile? Whoa...She's kinda hot..Wha..What? Tsk. Whatever. She has some issues. And she doesn't know where she is? That's weird. Why is she even here then?

"Hyuuga. Gakuen Alice." I replied.

"Ohhh! I see. Is it a school for rich people? Or a school for smart people?" She asked. She's so stupid. Does she even HAVE an Alice? Of course a normal person without an alice would think that this school was a school for rich or smart people. I guess she's not THAT stupid. She probably has some common sence AT LEAST.

* * *

Mikan's Prov

"Hey. You have an Alice?" Natsume asked. Well now everything is cleared up for me. Natsume OBVIOUSLY has an Alice. And doesn't know that I have an Alice yet.

"Yeah. x3" I answered. "I do."

"If you have an Alice and know what an Alice is, then how can you not know that this is Gakuen **ALICE**: A school for people with Alices?" he asked. Oh......I see.....Wow. I feel like an idiot. Duh! Gakuen ALICE. It has the word alice in it. Alice Academy. Hey. Don't get me wrong, I'm not an idiot.

"Ohhhhh. Okay. I see. x3 Mai bad~!" I answered, playfully. Then I noticed someone's presence. A presence of Death. Or, to say it nicely, the presence of someone with the Death Alice.

* * *

Natusme's Prov.

I saw Mikan's eyes widen a bit. I wonder what bugged her. Then suddenly, she ran up to the only window in my room and she opened it, the widest it could go. I felt the nice warm summer air; it surprises me that they don't have bars on those so I couldn't escape. Mikan was frozen at that state, still holding the edge of the window. Then, I felt it. Persona's presence.

* * *

Mikan's Prov.

"Bye bye! See you later~" I said. Persona / Rei Serio.....Male....About 20 to 21 years old....April 13 is his birthday. I think he's pretty young to be a teacher. Isn't that college age? Relation to me: Dangerous Alice Teacher. I have a dangerous alice. I'm going to ask that guy what's going on. So i jumped off the window and used my teleportation alice to teleport about 3 meters away. So i don't get hurt, that's why! Not cause i'm lazy or anything.

"Hey! You're a teacher, right?" I asked. Then I saw that his face was masked with a scary white mask. "Can you help me? I'm Mikan!"

"Tsk. A brat. You awear of what Alice I have?" He asks.

"Yeah! You have the Death Alice!"

He looked a bit surprised. I don't know, can't see through the mask. "If you know, then you know you should stay away from me."

"Demo! I need help!" I yelled.

"I have a feeling that you're not going to go away until I help you." I nodded. So he continued. "How old are you."

"I'm 10!"

"Do you know which Alice Shape you have?"

"Of course I don't! x3"

"Alice type?"

"Dangerous."

Now I was SURE he was surprised. Even with the mask on. "What Alice do you have, kid?"

"It's MIKAN! S.E.C. Alice."

"S.E.C.?"

"It's an improved version of the Stealing Alice."

* * *

"THE STEALING ALICE?!" The Principal yelled.

We were currently in the principal's alice. I don't know how, but Persona teleported us to the principal's alice as soon as I told him my alice, then told the principal what he heard.

He thought for a bit, then said "In order for you to go to this school, you must train with Persona-Sensei for a...year."

"I disagree." I said.

"I see..Then what do you think is the apropriate time for training?" He said. For a while, he looked like he was going to disagree with me.

"Two..." I started. "But Mikan, 2 years is too muc-" "Months. Two months."

"WHAT!?" The principal yelled. "That's a bit..."

"Here. How about this. After a week's time, I beat Persona-chii in a match, then I get to train for only 2 months. If not, then lets stick to the 1 year thing."

"How many Alices did you steal so far?"

"Ice, Healing, Teleportation, Telekinetic, and flying Alices" I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Title: Nothing Left To Say

By: Rosie~ Enjoy~ OuO

* * *

Mikan's Prov

"Why is your house in the top of th_e_ forbidden mountain?" I asked. We were going up a forest with no trail. We were just going upp, upp, uppp! Are we lost?

"How did you know that this mountain is forbidden?" Persona asked.

"It said over there." I pointed to about where the bottom of the mountain was. "_FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN. DO NOT ENTER._"

"Ohh. Well..."

"I have a feeling that the only reason this place is forbidden is cause YOU live here. You really don't like company, do you?"

"No. It's annoying. Just like you."

"PSH. Whatever. I'm not annoying. I'm just happy~"

"..." Persona was speechless. "So. I heard from the principal that you have the nullification alice, too."

Huh? The nullificaanontiosn?...O.o "I have WHAT?"

"Nullification. Blocks other alices. Kinda like a shield."

"Really...?" OMG! I have two alices! I'm a multi-alice user!

"You really think that you can beat me, kid?"

"I dunno..."

"People like you should just live you little happy life and get it over with." Persona murmured. Huh? HAPPY life? Really? Is that what you think?

I ran infront of Persona and turned to face him. "Wait. What makes you think that I have a happy life?"

"You have that stupid smile all the time. You smile so much that it's annoying the hell outta me."

"Just because I smile doesn't mean that I have a happy life. Everything is not what it seems, Persona-chii."

It took a while for Persona-chii to register what I said to his mind. "...chii....CHII!?! What! YOUU!"

The rest of the walk was replaced by Persona-chii chasing me. I don't know. Persona-chii must have had a hard time at life, with the death alice.

* * *

It has been 6 times 24 hours, (6 days), since I have trained with Persona-chii. He has a nice house, a nice kitten, too. There isn't much, no computer, no television, nothing at all, everything is really plain, but looks like the person who built this house has a sense of style. The floors are awesome, the walls are a nice color, and the fridge is a nice shade of blue~. Training was great, but Persona-chii never used his alice, which made everything boring...x( Me and Persona-chii have been getting along well, today was the last day for me and Persona-chii to train before our little _battle~_.

"Mikan, You had enough sleep, right?." Persona said.

Huh? Wait...OMG IT'S NINE AT NIGHT! PERSONA LET ME OVERSLEEP.....O.o

"How about today...we just hang out here."

Wha....What!? Wow. YAY! Noo!!! I WANNA TRAIN! But...chilling out....hanging out...SECRETS! YES! "Oh yay! Sure~! Let's sit on the sofa!" So we sat down.

"........"

"Soo anyways...." I started.

"What?"

"I dunno...I just say that when I want to start a conversation."

"....."

"SECRETS!!" I yelled!

"What!?!" Persona yelled. "This isn't a sleepover."

"Gosh. It's only a sleepover if its with girls. It's a slumber party if it's with guys....or old people..."

"What! I'm not old." Persona said. "I'm 21."

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"What color is the sky?"

"...Blue.."

"Your fridge?"

"....Blue...."

I don't know where I'm going with this..."Uh...Are you really 21?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to rest today?"

"Yes...."

"Do you want to talk about your childhood?"

"Yes....Wait..WHAT!?"

"Yay! You should start!"

"Why...?"

"Cause. Mines long and boring. You probably don't remember even ONE bad thing about your life."

"Wha...YES I CAN!"

"Really...?" I don't know how I did it, but I did it! He's probably going to start talking about his childhood now! Yay! Wait...Popcorn....

"I have the Death alice."

"I know, you idiot."

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT! AND I'M NOT EVEN DONE WITH THE STORY SO SHUT UP!"

Wow. OOC much?

"Anyways, I was locked up in this room. Cause I had the death Alice. I wasn't allowed to be with the academy." Persona-chii started.

"That's just cruel!" I yelled.

"Yeah. But then again, this school was never really fair. Ever..." Persona -chii lowered his head. "But this house was cool, It was okay, I could feed myself, and it was nice. Nobody came here. And I got used to everyone hating me."

"WHAT!?!? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! I BET YOU MY LIFE THAT YOU ARE NOT USED TO IT. Nobody is used to this. Nobody is used to death. Nobody can be used to something bad, no matter how many times they get insulted, hated, or mistreated. You're human too, you know." I yelled. Then...I covered my mouth. Huh. Where did that come from. Wow. I'm OOC today, too. Gosh. What would my mother say? Oh wait! I don't have a mom! Hahaha..

Persona's eyes widened. I could tell his eyes widened even when Persona-chii had his mask on...somehow....Scary huh? "....and then...I decided to be the dangerous alice teacher. The end."

"Wha...That's IT!? Wow. I kinda expected more."

"No. I'm not telling you anymore. Now sleep. Even if you can't. Tomorrow is the big day."

Yeah. Tomorrow is. I went back to my bed and went in my plain ugly blanket. Tomorrow is the big day.....x)

RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY OH MY. I'M UPDATING. Aha. Soo…it's been like…a while. About a year since I updated this? I've obviously gotten over putting EMOTES in my stories. Found that kinda stoopidddd…AHA. :D Author notes don't count. Shddupp. And enjoy! :3**

* * *

**All in THE READER'S POV:**

The sun was the object that awakened Mikan from her sleep. She had to blink a few times before convincing herself it's time to get up.

"Persona-chii?" Mikan moaned. Whilst rubbing her eyes, Mikan raised up from the ugly plain pillow she had slept in and looked around. A pair of female eyes wandered from left to right until having found the man that was looked to be found. Persona. Mikan jolted up and ran towards the man sitting under the tree. "PERRRRSOOOONNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA-CHIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE." She opened her arms wide to hug the man.

_Zaaap. "_Ouch!_" _Mikan exclaimed as she stepped back from Persona who had a glove of thunder on.

"The best way to get a clear shot at your opponent is to use the element of surprise. It's time, Mikan. The duel/the deal. For you to win, you must take out three pieces of my hair, one at a time, by sundown." Persona said. "If you win this, this will be our last day together. If not, you will receive torture for the rest of the year along with loss of pride." The corners of his lips crawled up to a smirk. Mikan gasped.

"YOU'RE SMILING!" Mikan's lips shaped a perfect O formation. Persona frowned. Mikan took this chance to swing her hands as fast as she could to reach one piece of hair and pluck it out. "YES!" she exclaimed as she threw the piece of hair to the ground. She smirked.

"You won't get away with this." Persona reached out to Mikan with his glove of thunder and Mikan easily dodged. "I see I have taught you well."

"Or I'm just a good learner." Mikan stated with a real, genuine smile._ I wouldn't mind if Persona-chii was my brother..._

A small rustle was heard, not loud enough for Persona to hear, but loud enough for a bug nearby and Mikan who is 50 feet away to hear. Mikan turned slightly toward the noise as she dodged the thunder glove once again and reached for another piece of hair. It's that kid. It's Natsume. Watching my fight with Persona. A slight blush was now visible in Mikan's cheeks but it didn't stop her from pucking the piece of hair she had grabbed. _One more to go._ Mikan smirked for once in public. _Then I can see what that kid is up to._

_Zaaaaaaaaaappp. _"Ahh!" Mikan didn't see that coming. Persona was fully dedicating himself to the fight now and Mikan could tell that he was just going easy on her for the last two hairs she pulled. With the two gloves of thunder he had on, Persona was able to attack every time Mikan even thought about reaching her hand up to Persona. _What the fudge. Why is Persona and that girl fighting? _Mikan heard from the bushes.

Mikan had an idea. And it's going to require the boy's help.

* * *

**VERY VERY SHORT SHORT SHORT. I know I know. :3 I will upload a bigger bunch after I put this out there. Ahaa. Sorry...**


	6. Chapter 6

**From now on, I'm going to try to write 1,000 words in each chapter! :D Ehehehe. Due to the SEVEN reviews I gotttttt, Ima uploading THE DAY AFTER the last upload. Heheheee. If you read at least one uncompleted story before me, you would know that reviews make up a happy author. :D**

* * *

Mikan put up her best surprise face on as she faced the bush to carry out her plan. "Na...Natsume?" she squeaked as realistically as she could. Natsume made no noise at all to indicate he was surprised for Mikan noticing him before Persona. That surprised Mikan, but the surprise only added to her act to make it more believable. Persona almost turned around.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." Persona stated with a straight face. Mikan smiled mentally. Persona's mind was practically forcing Persona to not turn around but the natural instincts of his were overpowering his thoughts. Finally, he turned and rushed to the direction at which Mikan was pointing at before. Natsume's presence was starting to be felt by Persona. It was obvious that he was trying to run as fast as he could so Mikan couldn't reach his hair, but Mikan was inches away, silently following as she reached out her hand.

_Pluck. _Mikan watched as Persona mentally jumpped as his composed face stayed composed. Mikan frowned after realizing that Natsume's presence has disappeared. "I wasn't lying though. He really was here, watching our fight. What do we do? Weren't we going to introduce me to everyone as a Nullification alice? Since he saw me with you, he probably thinks I'm a dangerous alice user."

"It's simple. I can't believe you haven't thought of this, I mean it's your alice. Just erase his memory." Persona said simply. Mikan flinched. Persona was awfully confused. "What? You can't do it? Have you fallen for this kid?"

"Wh-What? No...no no no! Of course not." Mikan held her hands up. "No. No..." For some reason, that word seemed to sting her somehow. She shrugged it off. "I know, Persona. You told me on the first day that feelings are useless when it comes to strength." Mikan stopped. "You know what, maybe I don't want to be strong. Maybe...Nah. I wanna be strong. So no feelings. I have. None for him. Yes. Oh yes yes yes." **(Author's note: Oh my. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. Ahahahahahhaa. Ehee...mehh...rp.)**

"Good. Well, since you have successfully pulled three of my hairs, you get to go to school. Make sure to make yourself look weak. Make it look like you love everyone and make sure everyone believes it." Persona handed Mikan a foot long stack of paper. "Take this, and memorize it. It's a list of all the alices here and the name of the person who possesses it. Make sure you pay close attention to all the people who may reveal your identity and make sure to erase that boy Natsume's memory as soon as possible."

"Yes, Persona-chii."

"Here's your uniform and your key. Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Mikan."

**One POV? Too hard. Here's Mikan's.**

It was the morning of the day after me and Persona fought. I have successfully erased the memory of a certain being that I am NOT attracted to all the way at all. All the way at all? AT ALL. That's what I meant. I couldn't erase just that moment where he caught Persona and I, I had to erase any contact I had with him. That's how my alice worked.

But honestly, I don't see what the big deal is. Persona went on a big lecture about how liking someone was un-necessary in life but I don't see any harm into it. And I DON'T like anyone. So...yeah. My room was terrible. Spider webs everywhere, the bed was awfully crooked and squeaked to any movement. But right now, I was bubbly Mikan. I did my best to laugh before entering the classroom with my happy smile.

I froze. Though only one of my feet was sticking out of the door, all talking stopped. But that wasn't why I stopped in my tracks. I had forgotten to read over all the names and all the alices in the extremely heavy book that Persona gave me. Then I shrugged the fear aside since I have the alice identifying alice that I stole from one of the guards at AAO...more on that later. I remember opening the book to the list of classmates and spotting that one of the alices that I need to pay attention in this classroom was the Mind Reading alice. I put a barriar that only let me think the things I want myself to think. _I'm so nervous~ I wonder if anyone is nice in this classroom... _I made myself think. That's better.

I continued to walk into the classroom.

**AHGG! NEVER MIND. JUST ONE POV. ONE POV! YOURRSSS! :D**

"...has the nullification alice! She's going to be joining our class today. Please welcome her!" Mikan had already entered and stood next to Narumi who was speaking. "Mikan, you can sit all the way over there by Natsume."

******TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT****TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT****TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT****TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT****TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT****TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT****TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT****TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT****TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT****TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT****TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT****TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT****TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT. Hi. :D ****TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT. Nice weather we're having. Yesss. IT'S RAINING CRAP OVER HERE. = = Sorryyyy aboutttt...the stuff...- -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgive me, but this chapter's going to be uber short. Lul I can't seem to get into the mood for writing! D: I found listening to music helped…but whenever a happy song changes to a sad song, my happy mood writing turns into a sad one. O-o;; Perhaps I should just make a playlist with just one mood(?). xD Err…Here I go. For people who don't read Author's notes, I absolutely understand. They're usually really boring. I think that's why people put it in bold font.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! I LOVE ALL OF THE 25 REVIEWS I HAVE…3**

"Thank you Narumi-sensei!" I exclaimed loudly. _Ding dong deng dong. _The bell rang before I could make my way to the end of the classroom.

"Hi, Mikan! I'm Anna!" a girl with long pink curly hair said.

"And I'm Nodoko! Nice to meet you," another girl with long hair, but black, said. "What's your alice? Mine's the alice of Chemistry."

"Mine is cooking!" Anna exclaimed. "We should cook sometime."

I smiled. _Perhaps this school will be better than I thought. I was only attending to satisfy Narumi-sensei… _"I have the alice of nullification!"

"What the heck? That doesn't seem like an alice. Bet you're a no star." I turned to see Natsume standing with his blonde friend. Ruka, I believe. "What does it even do?"

It didn't take much effort to smile at that. "It cancels out other alices. I can't use it very well yet so yes, I am a no star…but I hope to improve here in Gakuen Alice!"

"Ha. You think this place is a good one?" Natsume turned his full attention to Mikan. "This place is hell."

It was as if I was actually this Mikan character that I was trying to be. My eyes naturally widened in pure shock. This kid was making my life so easy. "Wha-what? Hell?"

"You think you can just come here and go whenever you want? Like you can just enter because you're desperate to see your best friend?" Ah. Is that the fake story they're going with? It looks like they didn't think this through because I don't seem to know anyone here.

"I just wanted to-" _Ding dong deng dong. _The teacher entered.

"Everyone, go back to your seats! We're going to learn math in this period." Narumi-sensei exclaimed. I smiled. He looked like he genuinely cared about these kids. "Mikan, we're going to start now."

"Okay!" I skipped to the back of the room to sit by Natsume. He rose his feet up onto the desk.

"What makes you think you can sit here?" Man, he was rude. But then again, when we meet for the first time, he tried to burn me.

"Um…Narumi-sensei told me to…" I tried to smile and I somewhat succeeded.

"Well I say that nobody's allowed to sit here." Natsume stated. I felt my mouth automatically open in surprise. I automatically sat down on the floor and looked up to the teacher who was speechless.

Then Narumi-sensei finally spoke after a moment. "I'm sorry, Mikan. But there was this girl four years ago that came here that sat in that spot."

The blondie next to Natsume spoke. "She was kinda important to Natsume, so I hope you understand."

I could feel a rush of jealousy for the girl whom Natsume cherished. Until her name was said by a girl with short green curly hair. "Her name was Sakura and she was a bitch." Ah.

They're talking about me.

I can't believe I couldn't recognize Hyuuga...but then again, it has been four years.

oOo

**Do the pretty girl roROCKroROCK. Lol, listening to that song. Lul, sorry about the cliffy. Idk. I might upload again today. O-o;; Ima try to clear more than one page. That's my only goal. OH and update a lot. So HERE'S the GIST, if you WANT TO know the WHOLE STORY. I'm also just writing this to clear my thoughts.**

l **Mikan ended up in front of that gate because of the AAO. She tries not to think about what happened, therefore so far, she hasn't been talking about why she was there. But she's going to tell someone someday. Hehe.**

l **She's really strong, just because I like main characters being strong. She only got beat because of the "element of surprise" that Persona played on her before. The AAO suddenly brought out Mikan(Sakura)'s mom. It got Mikan to get off guard which gave the AAO to beat her up. She somehow, because of fate, ended up in front of the Gakuen Alice gate while she was running away.**

l **Mikan went to Gakuen Alice before and went as the name "Sakura." Natsume only knows her with having the SEC alice. SEC SEC SEC. :D It was a thing they had, to call each other by only their last names. Mikan didn't want to tell him her full name, but Natsume somehow convinced her to tell him her last name. They're such a cute couple.**

**That's it. Please. Review? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, staring the story with the ask of forgiveness. I can't reply to reviews. I don't know why. BUT KNOW. YOU GUYS GOTTA KNOW. THAT I'M REALLLY REALLLY REALLLLLLLLLLLY THANKFUL. FOR ALL OF THEM. AHAHA. I LOVE YOU GUYS. 8D Anyways, one of you guys talked about my...grammerrrr...in the first chapterrr...D; I'm so sorry. Gahh. That was like a year ago? Ahahaaa...sorry. But yeha, I'm not exactly going to fix it, and I aplogize to anyone who had to read that and be like, "Wtfff is that girl talking about?" but NOPE. Not going to change it. There's really no point into looking back. I JUST HAVE TO GO FORWARD. So that's the reply to that one comment-er(?) thattt...probably isn't going to read this. But yeah. The point is, I love you guys.**

**I'VE BEEN REALLY INTO INAZUMA 11 THESE DAYS. SUPER AWESOME. I just think they should put the main character in the highlight...most of the time. But there's people better than him. AND I DON'T LIKE IT. But yeah, overall it's awwwwwwwwwwwwwemazing. Yup.**

**Thinking about getting a Beta. Would be super nice to have someone correct so many mistakes. ;A;**

* * *

The bell of the end of last period rung as a high C. Each class had a different note that begins and ends each class, Mikan had noted. She grabbed her bag and took a step to the door that was across the room. Though she noted Natsume's foot on the floor sticking out, she looked straight ahead with a big smile on her face. While she tripped, she made sure to let go of her bag so she doesn't land on top of it. _Thump. _"Owwwww!"

_"_Ahahahahaha!_" _most of the class joined in laughter. The three girls by the door, the kids who were playing around with their Alices, and the people almost heading out the door. The only people that weren't laughing were Natsume who just had a smirk on and his "buddy", Ruka, who had an apologetic look. Ruka got out of his chair picked up Mikan's bag and offered her a hand. People continued to laugh.

"Here, let's go somewhere else." Ruka said. Mikan followed him out to the hallway.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about him," Ruka said. "He's not usually like this. I don't know why he's picking on you."

"It's okay. I'm used to it!" Mikan replied. It was only after moments later she realized what was wrong with that sentence. Why would bubbly Mikan ever be treated that way in a regular public school? "I mean, I...well, a lot of people seem to be treating me that way since I got here. I'm so glad someone is so nice like you." She flashed him a smile.

Ruka mouth parted slightly and his eyes widened. "Well-umm-youu-haha, really?" It was silent for a while as they kept on walking to the dorms. "So, the best friend you were following here. Who was that?"

My footsteps almost missed a beat. "Um, well, I haven't seen her around actually." I gave a nervous laugh. "I wonder if she really does go here."

"Oh, well what does she look like? I've been going here for the longest time. Maybe I can-"

"Oh no, that's not necessary. I mean, it's oka-"

"What's wrong Sakura-san? Why'd you stop?" Ruka turned to see what I was facing.

"Mikan?" She had short hair and had a sophisticated look.

I barely breathed out the one word that would describe the person better. "Hotaru..."

* * *

**Holy holy crap. Super short. BUT COME ON. HOW CAN YOU NOT STOP AT A PLACE LIKE THIS. NO WORRIES, I'M GOING TO LITERALLY UPDATE ASAP. LIKEEEEEEE, IN 10 MIN OR SO. OR HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE POINT IS, I'M GOING TO WRITE IT...RIGHT AFTER THIS. JUST YOU WATCH.**

**Perhaps you feel drawn to the review button?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So. Okay. Errors? I'm sorry. Korean mixes in. **

**AND WARNING. OOC PEOPLE HERE. OOC HOTARU. OOC! BEWAREE!**

* * *

"Is Imai-san the best friend you were talking about?" Ruka asked me. I looked to him and back to her. Well, we technically are best friends. Man, those Alice Academy teachers and staff. They're really good at covering up the truth. **(- That, my friends, is foreshadowing. IT'S RELEVANT TO THE STORY. ALRIGHT?)**

"Yeah. I'm her best friend." Hotaru said. I could tell that she knew it wasn't the case, but she said, "So you came all the way here to look for me?"

I was honestly stunned. Hotaru Imai. My orphanage buddy. My best friend. My soul sister. **(= = Old song, I know. But I couldn't say "sister" because you guys might misunderstand, so...) **So many great memories I had with her. Sure, she was cold and heartless seeming sometimes. But it was obvious at times she knew how to care. She knew when to stop being heartless and act like the best friend everyone needs. She and my parents possibly being alive was the only thing that kept me going at that orphanage. Hotaru Imai. Was she here the last time I was here as a spy?

_Baka Baka Baka Baka. _I was sent flying backwards from where I was, unknowingly, running up to and hugging my best friend. "Mou, Hotaru. Your baka gun got stronger!" I smiled the first real smile today. I could tell Hotaru was still unsatisfied with just hitting me.

"Excuse me, Nogi." Hotaru grabbed my hand and pulled me away from here.

I had time to tell Ruka, "Thank you so much for today! Bye!"

* * *

We have been walking in the forest for ages now and I could tell we were deep inside it where nobody else would be. "Neh, Hotaru. How much longer do we have to walk?"

Hotaru turned her head and gave me a sharp look. I have seen people getting eaten by other people and never moved a muscle due to fear, but her look somehow brought familiar shivers down my spine. I missed her a lot. But that doesn't mean I don't know her enough to know that the look she gave me meant 'shut up'.

Her hand that was grabbing me started to loosen which meant Hotaru was calming down. We passed the last tree of the forest and was in plain fields. Hotaru let go of my hand to clap her hands three times. A machine that looked like a duck flew over to us and landed. It was a duck scooter. Hotaru looked over to me and said, "Get on, Mikan."

The duck scooter rose up after we got on and went over the forest we just went through. I was baffled. "Hotaru..."

"I was very angry," Hotaru said, knowing what I was going to say, "and I needed time to cool down. I don't want to be angry towards you."

I have seen her be angry before. When I thought back, she was never truly angry at me as she was at others. When it came to me, she seemed to be more forgiving. "I see," was all that I could say for now without getting hit by the baka gun. Hotaru didn't like it when I got emotional.

We finally arrived at the dorms that we were so near when my conversation with Ruka ended. We entered the door way and made it up to what I figured was Hotaru's room. I always thought pink wasn't Hotaru's color. I keep at not talking like Hotaru wanted me to and prepared myself for Hotaru's next move.

"We're safe here now. Nobody will be able to hear us here."

* * *

**AHHH. I HAVE TO SLEEEPPP...Oh mommy. You ruined my chances of getting a full page done. It's better than 710 words though, right? :D WRONG. I ONLY GOT 699.**

**So you know that button we, authors, always talk about?**


End file.
